


Something Was Out There

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Government Conspiracy, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: You could almost feel it.
Kudos: 4





	Something Was Out There

You had a relatively simple life. You got up every day, brushed your teeth with nondescript white toothpaste, put in your contacts that hid the truth, and ate your government-issued eggs and flavorless bacon. You were not trapped forsay but simply held back. 

You don’t know why you question everything, but somehow, you know something is wrong. Something else is out there. Something bigger. Something more than what you’re doing.

Sometimes, you would look up at the blank sky for the three minutes that were allowed by them and wonder if there was truly any life outside of this. Then, you would turn away, go back to your government-issued spouse and children and continue. You would do this, possibly forever, but you would always have that thought in your head.

Past all the wiring, the hallucinogenic drugs, and the lies, you knew. You knew that something was worth breaking free. Something was there and you could feel it.

You could just barely feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i have no idea what this is
> 
> i may or may not continue this, who knows, but this is just kind of fun


End file.
